


What's his

by CaptainTardis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, How do these tags work?, M/M, Slow Burn, dont know where it's going, first story for this fandom - Freeform, i don't know what the fuck i'm doing, injured shizuo, people trying to kill them, slight ooc-ness, the hell am I doing?, this is written in sleep deprived state
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: He spent most of his time running away from the monster. This was the first time. The first time that he was actually running towards the beast. Running towards Shizuo. He just hopped he wasn't too late.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp hello readers!  
> Nice to meet you. This is the first time I've posted down thing here so this is all new to me. Used to be on ff.net but that was long ago when things were simple. Hah. Anyways this is the first time I've written anything for the Durarara!! Fandom. Don't expect it to be great I suck at this. Also suck at updates so there won't be a regular schedule to this madness.
> 
> Anyways I have no idea what I'm doing with this all I know is that this first chapter has been running around my head for a while know and would go away to I put it down. The title is crap so if you have better ideas I'm all ears. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy ignore me and get to reading.

It didn't sit well with him.

Even as his apartment building was coming up in sight he couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong. That something happened to the monster. He wouldn't have just _stopped_. He never gave up in chasing Izaya not until Izaya had out run him and lost him somewhere in the dark places of the city. And even then Izaya was sure the monster tried sniffing him out again before turning back and going home. 

So why was tonight different?

Izaya had been out on a job actually not looking to play with Shizuo for once, well maybe after he was done but certainly not right then. The sun was starting set as he was watching a client of another Yakuza group that Shiki-san wanted info on. Seemed like the client wasn't who he was saying he was and was trying to steal from the sister group. 

But that was as far as Izaya got before he heard the sound of metal tearing. It wasn't much of a warning for any other person but it was just enough for Izaya to know to duck just as a vending machine flew over his head. He couldn't help the flash of annoyance crossing his features at his name being torn for the monsters throat as if it was a roar. He quickly morphed his face into his normal smirk as he turned to face the blond, his hand already wrapped around his switchblade in his jacket pocket. 

“Ahh Shizu-chan!”

“The hell you doing ‘bukuro flea?!” Shizuo growled out from clenched teeth already having his hand wrapped around a lamp post ready to pull it from the ground. “What you scheming you little shit?”

“Scheming? Me? Why Shizu-chan I'm not scheming anything. I'm actually working.” Izaya replied in a mocking innocent tone. “And as much as I would love to play with you today monster I do not have the time. So run along now and got find some else to play with you protozoan.” He said waving the hand that wasn't wrapped around his knife in a shooing motion at Shizuo. 

The vein the blonds forehead throbbed and metal bent under his hand as he growled out. Izaya rolled his eyes at the monster even as he shifted his weight on his feet readying himself to run at any second. “Really Shizu-chan. I know it must be hard with that small brain of yours but use your words. Not all us can speak monster.” 

More metal ripping but he was already off running through the streets the monster following not to far behind. He hadn't particularly been trying to out run the blond so when he looked back after a while and didn't see or hear the monster he stopped frowning slightly when the monster didn't round the corner after him. He thought it odd but shrugged it off deciding to head back to Shinjuku to write up a report for the day for Shiki-san. 

His steps faltered as he reached his apartment building. Something wasn't right. Izaya hated this feeling he wasn't supposed to feel anything but this, what ever this was, settled uneasily on his mind and his chest. He didn't even give his apartment another glance before he turned on his heal and headed back towards Ikebukuro. 

“Damn monster.” Izaya mumbled as his gaze searched the ground retracing his steps from earlier trying to get a clue to where the damned beast went. “Going to slit your throat when I find you.” He promised to no one aloud. 

_What's that?_ He thought as his eyes caught the sight something on the ground near the opening of an alley. As he neared closer he realized they were Shizuo’s sunglasses. He frowned softly as he picked up the frames the lenses broke on them but it was unmistakably Shizuo’s sunglasses. Shizuo wouldn't allow the glasses to be broke nor would he have left them even to chase after him. These were a gift from his precious little brother Kasuka so he never allow them to be ruined or lost. 

Red eyes quickly darted around for any sign of the monster on the street before he peered down the dark alley. There's that feeling again. That feeling that something happened. Something _bad_ happened. He put the broken glasses on the inside pocket of his jacket before taking out his phone and turned the flashlight on so he can see properly. Immediately the feeling was confirmed as he saw blood just past the mouth of the alley entry. 

He looked from the blood to further down the alley the light not quiet reaching far enough for him to see any further than a couple feet but still he tried nonetheless. Finally he shook his head stepped into the alley, he wasn't afraid nope not afraid totally okay yup he was tota… _Shit what was that?_ His eyes darted to the ground at his feet looking at the thing his foot had just brushed against. Frowning he knelt down looking at the object, a rather large syringe, toeing it again watching it roll until the label was reveled. 

Midazolam and some other name was on the label but most of it was torn off. The name Midazolam rang a bell in his mind remembering it being used as a sedative. It most have been mixed with another drug in the syringe. And if the marking on the syringe was anything to go by the thing had been full with the mixture before it was injected into who or whatever the intended target was. 

Shizuo. It had to have been used on Shizuo and the blood was either the beasts own or from whom ever had injected him with the substance before the effects hit his system. This really wasn't sitting well with the info broker now as he took a quick picture of the syringe before rising back to his feet and venturing further into the alley.

He almost missed it. He almost missed the lump laying on the side of the alley. But he just barely caught the sight of blond hair at the edge of light from his phone. He turned to the lump and raised his phone so the line shown over shizuo and he almost wished he hadn't lifted the light as his eyes saw the damage done to the monster. Blood had pulled around the blonds body coming from many wounds that covered his back and Izaya was quick to assume his front was just the same in various wounds. 

Izaya swallowed finding it hard to do so with a lump forming in his throat and he stepped towards the unmoving blond. “Shizu-chan? Ne Shizu-chan you alive?” He said trying to see if the blond would react. “Shizu-chan?” He tried again as his shoes squelched in the pool of blood and he kneeled down not quiet letting his knees touch the ground. His free hand reached out for the monsters shoulder and gently pulled so that he could get a look at the others face and front of his body. 

He nearly dropped his phone. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He fumbled as he stepped quickly away dialing the number from memory. “Fuck Fuck pick up damn it! Shit you better not igno- Shinra! Shinra I need you to send Celty here now! And get your spare room ready!” He yelled through the receiver not even allowing the other to speak. 

He heard Shinra on the other end sigh softly and he began speaking in the undeniably just woken up and annoyed tone. “I don't have time for games Izaya it's late I was asleep in my lovely Celty’s arms and you rui…”

“Shinra shut the fuck up and get Celty's here! Shizuo is hurt! And probably dying as we speak!” He growled out his mind barely registering that this was outside the norm for him. He never cursed this much in his life nor did he ever worry over someone else's well being, especially never caring about Shizuo’s.

“Shizuo? Okay okay she's leaving now text her the address Izaya. Now tell me what happened?”

Izaya took the phone from his ear to quickly send his location to the headless rider before he brought it back to his ear finally stepping back toward the fallen beast. “I don't know. This wasn't me I swear Shinra. I know what you and Celty are going to think but I didn't do this or plan this.”

“Well of course not you wouldn't be calling me about him almost being dead if you had.” He heard Shinra say in the other end. His voice sounded further away and he assumed the other had him on speaker because he could hear things being moved around medical equipment being booted up. 

The raven let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at the words. He knelt back beside Shizuo and used his free hand to find the other pulse on his neck. He frowned softly counting out the beats. He then moved his hand to his own throat counting his own heart beat to make sure he was doing it right. “Shinra his pulse is really slow and weak and he lost a lot of blood. More than expected.” He said into the phone after a while. 

“Celty should be getting there any second and she will bring him to me as fast as possible. Hey. I'm not letting him die Izaya. We won't let him die.” Shinra said over the phone to his friend. To say the least he was terrified of when was going to come. But he knew he couldn't fail at this. He would make sure Shizuo lived. He'd just have to have Izaya hell him. “Okay Izaya I need you to listen to me. If there are particularly large wounds on him I need you to stop the bleeding okay? We need to slow his blood loss.”

Izaya tried swallowing again the lump even larger than before as his eyes roamed over the blondes body. He did as told even with doubts in his mind about how to stop the blood flow properly. He didn't have to worry long though for he heard a the distinctive neighing of the headless riders horse at the alleys mouth. 

“Celty! Down here!” He called out hearing the strain in his voice for the first time. He didn't have time to ponder the reasoning behind the strain before Celty was in front of him. Even without a mouth he could tell the rider was gasping at the sight of her best friend on the ground bleeding what could have easily been all of blood in his body out onto the ground.

In an instant shadows covered Shizuo’s body and Izaya could tell some were more totally wound in places were blood still spilled out. “Get him to Shinra.” He said moving out of the way not even caring that he now had the blonds blood over his pants and hands. He honestly looked like he had murdered someone.

Celty was already carrying the blond with her shadows as quickly as possible back towards her bike. She didn't even spare Izaya a glance as she raced off back towards Shinra’s apartment.

Izaya looked down at the alley floor and glared at the mess. He would find out who did this. He find them and then he would make them pay. Shizuo was his. His to kill. His only. How _dare_ someone try to take away what was his?

He took off running then. Taking back alleys, fire escapes and rooftops whenever possible, staying away from the lit streets as he did so. He spent most of his time running away from the monster. This was the first time. The first time that he was actually running towards the beast. Running towards Shizuo. 

He just hopped he wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this. Not much happens. Anyway have fun!

When Shizuo woke it was just on the cusp of the second day of being at Shinra’s after Izaya found him. Izaya hadn't left except to go get a new set of clothes from his apartment, and to take the quickest shower known to man, but that was only after the underground doctor came out of the room were he was doing surgery telling him the beast was okay, for now at least. (Shinra may or may not have had Celty drag the informant out ungraciously until Izaya agreed to go on his own like it was his plan the whole time.)

Hell the raven didn't even know why he was worrying or caring at all about Shizuo. He never has before. Other than caring enough to piss him off and to send gangs after him. Though he wouldn't call that caring in the traditional sense of the word. More like hate… but Shinra insisted that hate was a form of caring even if he didn't believe it to be.

Izaya hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch until he was jerking awake at the sound of a crash and roar from the room Shinra was keeping Shizuo. He threw what ever was covering him to the ground and dashed to the door seeing Shinra trying to get through to a dazed and out of it Shizuo. He blinked slightly at the sight of the blond.

He looked much better then when Izaya had found him, not as bloody, but he looked more like a caged wild animal than the raven had ever seen him. And he didn't seem to be actually seeing what was going on. “Shizu-chan! Bad!” He said without thinking to get the others attention so that the blond wouldn't throw the chair he had in his hands at the doctor. _Really Izaya? You really could have said something, anything better than that._

Shizuo roared again as he chunked the chair towards Izaya’s head and the raven just barely moved out of the way in time to have it crash against the wall instead into his body. “Really, Shizu-chan that's not nice. I saved you.”

“Izaya he can't see you, not really at least. He's stuck in his head with what ever happened.” Shinra said from across the room seeming like he was trying to get to the draw where he kept the sedatives should he need them.

“Ah.” Izaya said and turned back towards Shizuo putting his hands out in front of him to show he had to weapon, course he didn't have jacket on him having left it on the couch so he had no choice but to not have a weapon. _Stupid, I knew I should have kept it on_. He chided himself. “Hey Shizu-chan!” He said loudly getting the blonds attention again away from Shinra. “Shizu-chan it's okay. You’re not there anymore.” He tried watching confusion cross over the anger and what he was going to name as fear on the blonds face. “Shizu-chan… Shizuo you are safe here.” 

Shizuo blinked slowly watching Izaya and the raven swallowed slowly watching how the blond readjusted his grip in the lamp he was holding twice before letting it go, it falling to the floor with a clank. Shizuo looked like he was so very lost and trying to make sense of everything again.

“Izaya?” 

“Yeah Izaya. The flea remember?” Izaya said and gave a half smile towards the blond to cover his distaste for using the beasts nickname for himself. “You are safe here. Shinra is just helping.”

Shizuo blinked again and looked at Shinra for a second as if registering just then that the other man was in the room as well before he looked back at Izaya. “You okay?”

Out of all the things he expected to hear from the other right then… That definitely was not one of them. Now it was his turn to be confused. “Huh? Yeah of course I'm okay. You didn't hit me.”

The blond shook his head and stumbled back towards the bed grimacing slightly as he sat down. “Not what I meant.” 

“Are you in pain?” Shinra asked pulling himself away from the counter to go to Shizuo not allowing Izaya to ask what the blond had meant by the question. 

“Yeah.” Shizuo said looking up at Shinra. “Leg hurts… broke yeah?” He said barely able to get his words out as he grit his teeth the pain finally catching up to him as his mind cleared.

“Yeah they broke it that's why there's a cast on it. So don't go standing up again will you? At least wait until tomorrow. Don't want to put to much strain on it yet…” Shinra said setting up the iv drip to increase the amount of pain medication that was given to try and help Shizuo. “Do you know who did this too you?” He asked before going unwrap the bandages from Shizuo’s torso to check on the wounds there. Most were already healed but a few were still red and angry looking not quite yet healed but getting there. 

Izaya stood by the door quietly watching the two finally bringing his hands into his pants pockets. He watched Shizuo shake his head. 

“No. But they knew me quiet well. And you too Flea.” Shizuo said looking towards Izaya. “Who ever sent them after me is going to send them after you too. That's what I meant earlier.” 

Izaya blinked at the information confusion plain as day on his features. “What?” He asked stepping closer towards the blond feeling that he wouldn't be lashed out at once he did. 

“Someone hates the both of us enough to try and kill me and they want to do the same to you.” Shizuo said and hissed when Shinra pressed on one of his wounds that's still looked fresh. “Jesus Shinra I can feel that.” He said glaring at said doctor before looking at Izaya again.

Izaya was frowning softly as he thought things over. The list of people that wanted him dead was a long one. He was an informant and had many people angry at him for the information that he knew and dealt with. And he's had attempts in his life before but never from a player he didn't know was on the board. While the list of people that wanted Shizuo dead was shorter, neither of the lists coincided with each other. It made no sense. 

“I know what they injected you with. It's a mixture of Etorphine or M99 as it's better known as and Midazolam. At least that is all I was able to detect the blood sample I took, I promise that all I did with it, so unless there was something else in the mixture that was gone from your bloodstream by the time you came here.” Shinra said filling the silence that settled in the room with words that neither the blond or raven were hearing.

“Oi flea.” Shizuo finally said looking at Izaya making the other jerk his head up from his thoughts to look at the blond. “If you're thinking about finding these people alone you are mistaken. I'm going with you.”

“I can take care of myself, Shizu-chan. I don't need your help. So thanks but no th-...”

“No. Izaya they got me. You're the one who's always calling me a monster and if they were able to catch a monster what do you think a flea like you can do? They nearly **killed** me they won't fail with you.” Shizuo said giving Izaya a hard look his mind made up. “If I'm with you they won't have a chance to get at you...” the blond said and looked away from the raven looking at Shinra who seemed to only be staying in the room to make sure they didn't kill each other… or probably watch them if they did decide to, he wasn't sure which. “Besides I'm the only one who is allowed to kill you, Flea, so I won't let them near you.”

Izaya glared at the blond hating how the other was right, though he wasn't going to say that aloud... If theses people were able to capture Shizuo and torture him to the extent of nearly killing the other… even with all his tricks and his guard up it would be just be a mater of time before they got to him. “Tch fine but the same goes for you too though, Shizu-chan. I'm the only one allowed to kill you.”

“Wouldn't expect it to be any other way louse.” 

Shinra let out a soft chuckle he could not seem to hold in any longer making both of them snap their eyes to him. His eyes widened slightly when mocha and red glared openly at him. 

“What's so funny eh?” Shizuo growled.

“Nothing nothing… just… the two of you can be so dense at times.” He said and grinned heading the door open already inching his away towards the exit. “Ah! That must be my beautiful Celty!” He said and practically ran from the room to safety.

As the doctor greeted the headless rider he heard Shizuo yell after him. “Just because I'm confined to this bed doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you later!” Which was quickly followed by Izaya laughing. 

_‘Yeah they are so dense.’_ He thought to himself amused as he wrapped his arms around Celty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was able to update in a week from the last one... that may never happen again but I'm going to at least try for it. Anyways what you think? It's sucks? It's good?  
> Personally I think it sucks but I've never been happy with my own work so my opinion doesn't really count on the mater.  
> Just word of warning I work full time and hardly ever have down time. So every bit of this written on a little iPhone screen and while I should be trying to sleep. So if you see mistakes or the wording just isn't right please tell me!! I would much appreciate it!


	3. Chapter Three

Shizuo was finally allowed to leave on the third day. He still limped slightly on his injured leg but Shinra deemed it healed enough for him to be able to walk on it. Though the doctor did warn him, and Izaya, that running was out of the question. To be exact the doctor’s words were “Don't going poking at him to make him mad just because you get bored. I don't want to have to be resetting it.”.

Izaya was itching to leave having little ways to gather information on the situation was bothering more than he let on. Of course he had his phone on him, two of them in fact, but that only got him so far (not far at all to be honest). He needed his computers. He needed his chatrooms, he needed to go out and see his humans and speak to them.

He was so ready to get back to his own apartment that he had only realized that Shizuo had turned in the opposite direction a minute or so of not hearing the beast uneven steps. He frowned anointed that the monster had wondered off before turning around to go find him.

“Just like a dog. Always wondering off once you're off the leash…” Izaya mumbled to himself before humming. “Perhaps getting Shizu-chan a leash would a good idea…” he said finally spotting Shizuo’s blond head and he quickened his pace slightly to catch up to him.

“Shizu-chan where are you going? My apartment is in the other direction!”

“I know that Flea. And mine is in **this** direction.” Shizuo replied not even looking at Izaya as he spoke. “I want a shower. And some clothes that aren't these.” He said waving at the white set of patient clothes that Shinra gave him.

Izaya looked at the clothes before sighing. “Can we hurry it up then? I don't want to spend too much time your monster den.”

Shizuo glared at him softly. “You think I _want_ you to be in my apparent? You'll stink it up with your flea stench.”

Izaya rolled his eyes slightly and smirked seeing the looks they were getting from walking beside each other in a semi calm mood. Oh the things he will read when he get home to those chatrooms. “You are just going to contaminate everything with you monster germs so I don't want you in my apartment any more than you want me in yours.”

Shizuo just grunted at the comment and kept walking. The raven watched him quietly as he hopped up onto the railing separating the road from the sidewalk to balance across it. The blonds face was set in determination only wanting to get home to clean up but Izaya could see the pain behind his eyes with each step he took. “You going to make it Shizu-chan?”

“I'm fine.” Shizuo growled lowly glancing over at him.

Izaya laughed softly. “Honestly I'm surprised you feel any pain at all. Thought your pain tolerance was high?”

“It is. But they broke my damn leg flea. Even for a monster like me it’s gonna hurt.” The blond said his attention on Izaya watching as the raven took each carful step on the railing. “You're going fall. Get off there.” He said frowning slightly.

Izaya took his attention away from the railing and looked at Shizuo. “Aww is the beast worried about me? Ha! I have exceptional balance I won't fall.” He laughed softly looking back in front of him seeing the brute’s apartment coming up.

If he hadn’t known the blond for so long he wouldn't have expected what came next Shizuo arm snapping up to push him but he did so he was quickly able to maneuver himself further up the railing before jumping down a few paces in front of Shizuo. He spun around giving the blond his usual smirk that he knew irritated the beast. “You’ll have to be faster than that Shizu-chan!” He said laughing carefree even after the blond tried pushing him off the rail.

He really wasn't expecting to hear the other chuckle, growl or curse him yes. But chuckle? No. Why couldn't the beast just be predictable for once? He blinked at Shizuo confused as to why the brute was amused.

“Can't blame me for trying eh?” Shizuo explained simply as he walked past him to go up to his apartment. “Come on Flea or I’m locking you out.”

Izaya scoffed at the threat and skipped after the blond. “As if that would stop me. A locked door is nothing to me Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo did growl at that. “Damn flea.” He mumbled and unlocked his door walking through it.

Izaya had to grab the door to keep it from closing on him and he laughed softly walking into the apartment. It was small, not even half the size of his own apartment but he didn't expect anything more than what it was. Shizuo didn't make much after all.

Izaya idly looked around as he took his shoes off at the door like Shizuo had done. The blond left him to go off where, he assumed the others room and the bathroom was, to take the shower he wanted. Oh that feeling to mess with something of the beasts was overwhelming. Maybe take a knife to the couch? No no don’t do that. Bad idea. Some other time though when this whole mess is sorted and they went back to trying to kill each other.

The raven was looking at a picture of Shizuo and his brother Kasuka when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He snapped his head towards the closed door of the bedroom. “Shizu-chan?”

“I'm fine… just broke the mirror… Did you know they carved the words ‘monster’ and ‘die’ into my skin.” Shizuo said voice raised so it carries through the walls so Izaya could hear.

Izaya blinked slowly and set the photo back down in its spot. “No. There was too much blood when I found you and Shinra didn't mention… He may have kept them covered for that reason.” He said walking closer to the door so the blond could hear him.

Shizuo didn't reply to him and soon Izaya heard the shower start so he decided to explore a bit more going to the kitchen to see what the blond had there since there wasn't much in the living room. Not even a tv. Seriously what did the blond do when he wasn't working or out chasing him?

By the time the blond came out of the bedroom Izaya had already explored though everything he could and was lounging on the couch bored.

“Oi, flea. I was thinking.” Shizuo started after walking out of the bedroom. A new pair of clean black slacks hung off his hips, belt not done up because he didn't have his shirt on just yet it slung over his shoulder. He was messing around with an unmarked bottle of something as he made his way towards the couch.

“Really shizu-chan? Did you hurt yourself while trying to use that little brain of yours?” Izaya teased looking at the blond and frowned at the state of undress the other was in. “Why are you not wearing a shirt?”

“Shit it flea I can think quite fine thank you very much.” Shizuo growled out glaring at him as he sat down. “Heh? Oh I need to put this stuff on the wounds so they won't scar up. Anyways, as I was saying I was thinking that there is an intersection near the alley you found me right?” The blond asked opening the bottle to pour some of what was inside into his palm.

“Yes there is.” Izaya said watching the blond and picked up the bottle from the table when the other sat it down. He examined the bottle curiously. New information to file away. Shizu-chan cares about having scares. He thought to himself as he looked inside. “This looks like the Shinra uses sometimes.” He commented looking at the beast seeing him put the cream like substance over the marking and cuts the other had mentioned before.

“Not surprised me and him worked it out in elementary school.” Shizuo said concentrating on covering the cuts for now.

“You and Shinra made this?” Izaya said before quickly laughing not believing the other. “No way Shizuo-chan. You're not smart enough to make something like this.”

Shizuo glared at him at that and gave out a warning growl as he finished covering what he could reach, “I am smart flea. Maybe not as smart as your freakish self but I'm smart.” He said and took the bottle away from Izaya to put the cap back on. “I got into slot of fights in elementary school or did something that hurt myself and was always coming home with cuts and bruises. Some cuts were fine and left nothing but some left scares. I hated them they reminded me that I was a monster...”

Izaya blinked listening deciding to stay quiet for once. The blond didn't always offer up information on his own like this all the time. Course he did wonder what the beast was thinking that made him reveal this all to him.

“Anyways I mentioned it to Shinra once and he suggested trying to make something to help. Took a long while to get to this but it works great. I know he still makes it for his patients sometimes and I make it for myself.” Shizuo said shrugging softly as he stood to put his shirt and vest on.

“Nice story Shizu-chan but that doesn't mean I believe you. Why do you want to know if there was an intersection by the ally?” Izaya said.

“Don't care what you believe flea.” Shizuo bled fixing up his bow tie. “At intersections they have those cameras the ones that watch for accidents right? So I was thinking that you know you being a sketchy informant and all I'm sure you can or know someone who can look at the video on those cameras.”

Izaya was quiet. He was surprised to say the least that the blond was able to think of that. Course he had thought of it too which is why he had already sent out a text to a guy inside the police department to get a copy of the video sent to him. “Already thought of that shizu-chan but it's nice to know you're not as dumb as you look. I have a guy working on it now. He's also getting the other end of the alley so we can watch the video from there too in case the people who attacked you went out that way.”

“Was that a complement?” Shizuo said not hearing a word of what else the raven had said.

Izaya rolled his eyes and stood up. “Can we go now? I've missed three days of work because of this.” He said and started towards the door.

“You didn't have to stay you know.” The blonds words made him pause. “You could have even finished me off in that alley… or just left me. I was already at deaths door when you found me. You could have turned around and left. But you stayed… you helped. Even at Shinra’s you could have left but he told me you didn't… and you definitely didn't have to follow me here… so… why?”

Izaya looked at Shizuo. “Because I'm the only one allowed to kill you. We already went over this at Shinra’s.” He answered shrugging the question off as he reached down to pull on his shoes.

“Like I said you could have finished me off. So why help me?” Shizuo pressed.

Izaya frowned softly and sighed. “I don't know Shizuo.” He said dropping off the moniker that he is usually used to piss the other off. He honestly didn't understand why he helped the blond. The beast was right he could have done any of those things. But he didn't… Why didn't he?

Why?

Perhaps figuring out the answer to that question was just as important as finding out who had attacked the blond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos they make me happy and those who comment y'all are amazing.
> 
> This came out late sorry. (Even though I say don't hold me to a schedule and all I try to hit the mark anyways.)
> 
> Wrote most of this yesterday and today actually so not all of it is proofed.
> 
> Anyways idk why I needed Shizuo to tell Izaya about him and Shinra making that cream stuff but I NEEDED him to okay? And I needed Izaya to admit he had no idea why he helped Shizuo either. 
> 
> Slow build sorry. I'm trying my best though I promise! 
> 
> See y'all next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! 
> 
> I skipped last week! I'm sorry! I got so busy with work and my dad came into town so my weekend I was with him and by the time I got a chance to look at this again I was already behind!
> 
> And to top it off this chapter is short T_T I'm so sorry!
> 
> Anyway I won't hold you with my excuses! Please enjoy!

Shizuo thankfully didn't press anymore on the subject. Though Izaya wasn't sure if was because for once the blond believed something he said or if the other was still processing that fact that he had actually used his name. Either way Izaya was grateful for the quietness of the beast. 

He messed with his phone the whole time they walked making calls and appointments with clients and potential people who may help them. He avoid calling Shiki though he knew he was trying the Awakusu-Kai executive’s patience by waiting longer. He really wasn't looking forward to that discussion later. 

Currently thought he was browsing through the emails on his computer that he wasn't able to read from his phone jotting down things that were important. His eyes lit up slightly seeing the video file he had been waiting for in one of the emails. “Shizu-chan!” He called not looking away from the screen reading what the email said before clicking on the file to open it up. He frowned slightly when Shizuo didn't show up. “Shizu-chan?” 

Again silence answered him in the apartment and he sighed in annoyance. Really what was the protozoan doing? Izaya pushed himself away from his desk and got up looking around. “Shizu-chan!”

“What?! I'm cooking!”

Izaya blinked slowly. _Huh?_ Well now that it was mentioned he could smell food being made. _How’d I miss that?_ He thought and strolled into the kitchen to see that the blond was in fact cooking… _did I get hit in the head?_ He watched the blond for a second. “Why is Shizu-chan making a mess of my kitchen?”

“I'm not making a mess! And I was hungry… kinda figured you might be too. And you weren't answering me too caught up in your stupid computer so I came in here and just started cooking.” Shizuo said looking towards Izaya who was still very much confused at the turn of events and had the look to match.

The raven took a few strides closer to get a look at what the beast was going to pass off as food. “Is that miso?” He asked.

“Yeah… you don't have a whole lot of stuff here so it's all I could make with what you had. You need to go to the store flea.” Shizuo said watching Izaya. “Look you don't have to eat if you don't want it I was just hungry.”

“No, no it's fine.” Izaya shook his head speaking for his mind even caught up to what he was saying. “It looks edible enough and poisoning it is out of your intellect level.” He continued ignoring how Shizuo glared at him before giving a chuckle when the blond shoved him, gentler than what he would have expected to come from Shizuo, away from the cooking soup. 

“Shut it. I know how to cook and I'm smart enough to poison you but I find it far more enjoyable to just beat the shit out of you.” Shizuo growled out before checking on the soup and turning the heat off. “What did you want anyways?” he asked looking through cabinets to find bowls for them.

Izaya just crossed his arms and leaned against the counter watching Shizuo offering no help in finding the bowls. “My contact in the police department finally emailed me back with the videos we've been waiting for.” He answered and frowned hearing a cracking sound coming from the cabinet door that Shizuo still had his hand on. “Shizu-chan stop that. Don't go breaking my stuff.”

“Why didn't you say something earlier?!” 

“Because you were cooking.” Izaya said and shrugging like he had explained everything with that one sentence. Course he only received a glare in return. “Now hurry up and make those bowls so we can watch the videos.”

Shizuo grumbled lowly and finally found the bowls he had been looking for, Izaya still not helping, and made them both some. “You haven't watched it yet?” He questioned as he looked for the spoons next. 

“No. Why would I? We are doing this together are we not?”

Izaya looked back at Shizuo, having turned to go back to his desk, after he spoke. Shizuo blinked up at him in surprise. “… uh… yeah. Together. That's right.” The blond said and picked up the bowls. “Lets go.” 

The raven nodded and led Shizuo back to his desk setting in his swivel chair giving it a single twirl out of habit before stopping himself facing the computer. “You can grab that chair there,” he said plunging to the chair that was normally for clients. “and bring it around here to sit.” 

Shizuo placed the bowls down on the desk, Izaya grabbing his almost as soon at the the blonds hand was off of it. “I'm going to fast forward all the videos until about the time you first started chasing me. That way we can see if they were there before hand…” he spoke before taking a spoonful of the miso soup. He hummed softly. “This is good… for a monster.” He come red as he moved the dial on the videos to the time he wanted. 

“You have left the monster part off thank you.” Shizuo growled at him put the chair down next to the raven a bit harder than intended. “… I think … I think they planed the whole thing. I mean they had a drug that would paralyze me on hand so they had to have planned it which means they were there before hand like you say.” He said sitting down. “Just doesn't make sense how they would know we'd run by that alley.” 

“When we catch them we'll ask them.” Izaya said glancing over at the blond. He had to admit that the bear had a point about them obviously planning it out… just how did they know where they would be? That was another thing to figure out. 

“Ready?” He asked after another spoon full of the soup looking at Shizuo seeing the blond nod before he hit play watching the videos start up from the set time.

They both are quietly as the videoed play both of them watching the videos closely,

“There you are!” Shizuo said pointing at the screen. Yup there he was right there running through the people as if a fish through the ocean. Shizuo wasn't far behind, the crowd parting like the Red Sea in front of him. 

It was odd actually watching one of there chases like this. That video lost sight of them but one of the other quickly picked them back up as the crossed the intersection. “I didn't think you'd actually follow me through the traffic.” Izaya said not looking from the computer screen.

“Yeah well I wasn't going to let you get away. Plus I've been hit by a car before doesn't hurt much.” Shizuo replied as Izaya brought up the last camera that viewed the mouth of the alley. 

Izaya in the video passed by the alley and as soon as the end of his fur coat was past the mouth a man stepped out of the alley phone to his ear before he put it away grabbing a pipe he held in his other hand with both hands. 

“That's right he hit me over the head… that's why I stopped chasing you.” Shizuo said remembering a bit from what happened. Just then the man in the video hit Shizuo in the head like he was swinging a bat to hit a ball. 

Izaya grimaced slightly as the Shizuo in the video faltered in his step slightly. “That had to be a surprise.”

“Yeah wasn't expecting it.”

The video showed the man backing into the alley with the bond quickly following blinded by anger. “I saw red that's all…. I didn't sense the danger.” Shizuo said frowning softly the video continuing to play.

Izaya moved to pause the video before the blond shot his hand out to stop him. “Him!” He said quickly pointing at a. We figure approaching the alley a phone to his ear. His face was particularly hidden but Izaya could just make out features of the man. His eyes narrowed at the image slightly. _What's he have to do with this?_

“… what about him?” Izaya asked wanting the blond to clarify what he meant before he jumped to conclusions.

“He was in charge of the group. Not like the boss boss but the boss of the group that attacked me.” Shizuo said nodding as if agreeing with his own words. “I'm sure of it. He wearing the same clothes as that guy.” He continued when Izaya gave him a skeptical look. 

Izaya blinked at Shizuo before looking back at the video just in time to see said man he step into the alley. This… this wasn't what he expected.

“Shizu-chan… that is the man I was gathering information on before all this happened…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my fuel so please leave some!  
> Also this isn't edited so please tell me if something doesn't read right or anything okay? 
> 
> Thank y'all!
> 
> (I'm Texan your gonna get a lot of y'alls.... I apologize in advance.)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going apologize now. The past couple of week have been so freaking crazy I couldn't even begin to tell what all had gone wrong. So I'm late as hell with this chapter and I'm not entirely happy with it. But I figured I might as well post it anyways.   
> I'm sorry!

He expected anger from the beast next to him. Expected to have him break the bowl he was holding maybe even the desk they were sitting at … hell he would have taken the beast throwing a punch at him… not… not this.

This… you know how they say a person is the most dangerous when they are calm when faced with something that should anger them and that you should be wary of what that person might do… Even with Shizuo’s strength that could very well kill him if the blond ever actually got ahold of him long enough, Izaya has honestly never felt fear towards the other. He looked forward to the day that one of them wouldn't walk away from one of their fights… but with this he could fell the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in anticipation. The muscles in his legs tensed slightly so that he could move quickly away if he needed to. But Shizuo simply kept sipping at his soup, spoon held gently in his hand the other wrapped around the bowl to hold it up. Like he didn't care about what he had just told him. 

“So… what do you know about him then?” Shizuo asked after a minute or two of silence between then and Izaya watching for any sign of the others anger. 

“I uh… not a whole lot actually. I was still in the middle of looking into him when you interrupted me. And while you were out I didn’t really do much more research into him just sent Shiki what I had on him for him to do with what he wanted. Though Shiki wasn’t happy with it… Seems like I shouldn’t have stopped looking into him either.” Izaya said and quickly brought up his file, though small, he had on the man in question. “The name he is using in the sister group isn't his real name and I had found evidence of him stealing some product from them and information. Usually I would have dug deeper but you distracted me and I thought it was enough for Shiki to do his thing.” He said mostly to keep the silence at bay. He didn't like calm Shizuo, he should be raging. “How are you _calm?_ ”

Shizuo blinked at the question and sat the now empty bowl down on the desk looking thoughtful for a moment. “You told me once to believe in that one percent that you have no hand in the shit that is going on… this is that one percent.”

“… The one percent? ...” Izaya repeated slowly before shaking his head. “You are predictably unpredictable you know that? You never do what I expect from you. You get mad for no reason and are completely calm when you should be raging mad right now.” He said shaking his head slightly before turning back to his computer to get to work on digging deeper into the guy’s life to gather more information. 

“Can I use the other computer?”

Izaya blinked and looked at the blond fingers paused over the keys he was about to type. “Why?” 

“I want to watch the videos through again to see if I can see the other people that attacked me.” Shizuo explained shrugging softly. “If you’re worried about your precious computer I promise to not break it.” He continued when Izaya didn't give him an answer right away. 

Izaya looked at Shizuo skeptically before sighing grabbing his laptop moving to in front of the blond. “If you do break it you’re replacing it one way or another. Understood?” He said pulling up the video files for the other, 

Shizuo nodded. “Understood. I know how to not break things you know? Never broke a single computer back when we were in school.”

“Yeah you just broke the school.” Izaya replied turning back to his desktop to continue digging up information. 

“You need to admit that you have a hand in most of the damage I make. If you hadn't pissed me off about eighty percent of the danger to the school and the city would not have happened…”

“Only eighty percent?” Izaya asked amused slightly as he started typing once again. This had to be the longest they have ever gone without a fight or argument breaking out. He would love to look into what was going on right now between them… this temporary truce. But the feeling of them in danger took precedence over anything else. 

“Well it's not always you that pisses me off...” Shizuo said shrugging as he shifted in his seat to get comfortable. “Anyways you do your thing I'll do this, just pretend I'm not here.”

“Whatever you say Shizuo-chan.” Izaya said turning his attention solely on his own work. 

\--

Izaya was asleep when he heard it the sound startling him upright. He had decided to head to bed after finding enough information for them to have a good start. He could already see a bit of a plan forming as Shizuo pointed out two other people he recognized to be his attackers. Each face he found a name and with each face a new piece of the puzzle was added. 

He fell asleep not long after his head hit the pillow, sleeping on Shinra’s couch did nothing but make him even more tired so he was not sure how long he had actually been asleep when the sound resonated throughout the apartment. A loud growl like shout followed by surprised yells and screams is what woke him. His hand wrapped around the switchblade that was under his pillow he ventured out of his bedroom and looked down to the main floor. He frowned deeply at the sight of Shizuo throwing one of the intruders at the wall. 

“Y-you're not…. You’re not supposed to be here! You are supposed to be dead!”

Izaya eyes darted from the guy that Shizuo had thrown to the one still standing that had spoken. Shizuo was still growling like a beast looking ready to tear the guy in half. “Shizu-chan… don't hurt him to bad okay?” He called down crossing his arms over the railing and smirked when both the blond and the intruder looked up at him. “We need him to tell us what he knows after all.”

The intruder’s eyes widened. “Fuck this I'm out! You can have him!” He yelled and made a dash for the front door. 

Shizuo let out an angry roar and picked up the closest object, Izaya’s couch, and threw it at the man. Izaya lost sight of the man and the following couch but he head the couch his the wall under him and the sound of glass shattering. He flinched slightly and shook his head. “Shizu-chan you are fixing whatever has broken!” He said glaring back down at the blond. 

Red-brown eyes blinked as he saw the state blond was in. “Shit.” He said and quickly bound down the stairs at the sight of the blond. He hadn’t noticed at first too occupied with the fact that there had been people in his apartment, which he assumed were there to kill him, to see that Shizuo wasn’t truly himself. 

Just like before Shizuo seemed lost in what was in his head, not fully seeing what was in front of him just running on adrenaline, fear and anger. Izaya’s feet were on the last of the steps when he heard the sound of cracking wood and Shizuo letting out another growl before his table was thrown in his direction. “Fuck!” He yelped turning himself in the last second to try and avoid the table. It still hit his arm before it crashed into the stairs behind him. 

“Shizuo… Ahh. That hurt.” He let out as he pulled his arm towards himself cradling against his abdomen. He looked to the blond when he heard the growling stop and nothing else was thrown at him. Mocha eyes stared at him clear once more and wide with realization of what he had done.

“Fuck! I'm sorry flea! I don't … I don't know what happened.” Shizuo said quickly moving over to Izaya to look at his arm. “Shit… should I call Shinra?” 

Izaya simply shook his head watching Shizuo fret over his arm. It still amazes him how gently the beast was treating him taking his arm into the same hands that had caused the injury with a touch light as a feather. “No. It's not broke. Just brushed and sore. Don't worry I'm fine.” He said trying to brush off Shizuo’s gentle hands. 

The blond shook his head. “At least let me wrap it up and get it supported right so you don't hurt it more.” He said looking at the raven. 

"That's the second time you've attacked without really seeing what was happening… what are you not telling me? Something else happened that night didn't it?” Izaya changed the subject quickly not really wanting the other to worry if him. Not when something was obviously wrong with the blond. _Seriously why was he worried about Shizuo?_ The blond was physically fine… _but something is definitely wrong with his mind._

Shizuo didn't answer looking away from Izaya. “What happened” he pressed again watching how Shizuo recoiled from the question. Still the blond wouldn't answer and the raven finally gave out a tsk and moved around him. “Fine. If you won't tell me I'll just ask him.” He said walking towards the still unconscious mad that Shizuo had thrown earlier. 

“Wait! I’ll tell okay? Just … just give me a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...   
> I hope you liked it even if I'm not happy won't the chapter. Is yo user any mistakes I'd love it if you'd point them out for me. I haven't really had any time to edit it really well. 
> 
> And... 
> 
> what do y'all think happened our dear Shizu-chan? 
> 
> See y'all next chapter! (Whenever that is XD no bad I should joke about that I need to work doing things ina timely manner)  
> Lots of love


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not think there enough words to tell you all exactly how sorry I am for how long this has taken me to write! The past few months have been a crazy ride between holidays (thank god that over with), health issues (that is a long story), work (I've pulled so many hours it's not even funny), family, friends, and a new relationship (kinda sorta... still not sure what to call it actually) it all kind of got out of hand. I have not forgotten this though! And i will do my best to work out everything to were I can write this at a faster rate for you all. 
> 
> Also this chapter is crap to me. I'm only partially happy with it but oh well I did this with little to no sleep most of the way through. As such this chapter is barely edited so if you see mistakes please point them out I would greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> More at the end!

Izaya was quiet as Shizuo seemed to have a battle with himself on what to tell him. He looked away from the blond to allow him to gather his thoughts as he looked over the unconscious man… no kid. The boy on the ground was no older than sixteen at best guess. Using his good hand he pushed the boy up right so that he was sitting leaning back against the wall. “Shizu-chan while you’re thinking of what to tell me find something to tie this one up with okay? I’m sure the other one got away so we need to make sure this one stays to tell us what he knows.”

Shizuo gave a grunt of acknowledgement rather than actual words before he heard shuffling behind him of the blond trying to find something to use as restraints. “Also! Go get my couch and move it back where it was!”

“Bossy flea.” Shizuo mumbled loud enough so that Izaya would hear him as he rolled his eyes. It took the blond a while to make his way back to the raven. After finding an apron in the kitchen, he figured that the tie cord would be enough to bind the hands of the guy, he went to move the couch back. Seeing the damage that the piece of furniture had caused from him throwing it he had frowned deeply knowing very well the flea would be making him fix and clean it up. 

“Here you go flea.” He said dropping the apron into the ravens lap. He didn't even question, or want to know why Izaya was even sitting in front of the unconscious guy with the look of concentration on his face. 

“Thanks Shizu-chan.” Izaya said snapping out of whatever thoughts where in his head. “Have you figured out what you are going to tell me?” The flea asked getting up to use the cord of the apron to tie the guy's wrists together behind his back. 

“There's not much else to tell. I think I've blocked it or the mixture they gave me has blacked out some of the memories.” Shizuo said shrugging softly really wishing Izaya would just drop it, even though he knew full well the flea wouldn't. “I remember them cutting into me and beating me. But I know there is time missing. I can distinctly remember one of ‘em saying that ‘no the monster is still alive.’” He said slowly setting himself down on the couch that he had just brought back into the room. “I think… I think that the reason I act like that when I’m not fully aware of what going on is that back then… it was the first time that I’ve ever _wanted_ this strength and I could not use it.” 

Izaya watched Shizuo from the corner of his eyes as he secured the guy’s arms behind his back. To be honest he was not sure if Shizuo was actually telling him what was going on in that protozoan head of his or not. Or just telling part of the problem. Though he supposed... he would allow this partial truth to pass for now. He would find out the truth for sure one way or the other.

“You know as well as I do how much I hate this monstrous strength of mine. I HATE using it.” Shizuo continued not even looking at Izaya anymore just looking towards the windows just barely seeing the nighttime cityscape on the other side of the glass. “Heh and the one time, the one time I wanted to use it… I couldn’t. I couldn’t even access it. It was like… my body was the cage and my mind was the animal. Wild, angry and fighting but my body would not budge no matter how hard I fought it.” 

Izaya shifted on his feet watching Shizuo. He knew the beast hated his strength, it's one of the reasons he always played with him to make him use that monstrous strength of his. Shizuo was telling him the truth, at least part of it, that much Izaya was able to discern from the tone and body language the other was using. But that feeling of something more must have happened wouldn’t shake from Izaya’s mind. The beast was never this shaken up before and had never, at least to the raven’s knowledge, ever been afraid to that extent. 

He was drug from his thoughts by the sound of a groan coming from the boy on the ground. Izaya turned his attention back to the boy crouching down in front of him leaving just a bit of that if the other tried to attack him he could move out of the way quickly. The raven stayed quiet he watched the boy slowly blink his eyes open and shake his head to clear his mind. The boy’s eyes roamed around for a moment confusion clear on his face before finally focusing on Izaya and widening with recognition and fear quickly. 

“Good you are up. We are skipping the pleasantries. You obviously know who I am and who he is.” Izaya said tilting his head towards Shizuo on the couch watching with mild amusement as the kids eyes widened in fear further at the sight of the blond. “And since you have clear disregard for knocking before entering someone’s home I’m sure you don’t mind if we move this along.” He said making the boy look back towards him. 

The boy gulped slightly before shaking his head. 

“Good. Now first question. Were you here to kill me?” Izaya asked watching the boy closely. 

The boy nodded. “Y-Yes…. Yes Sir.” He said finding his voice though sounding more like a child than a teenager from the fear that was running through his veins. 

“Good. Shizu-chan didn’t hit you hard enough to make you lose your voice. I was beginning to wonder there.” Izaya said sounding thoughtful for moment as he spoke before focusing on the boy with an intense look. “Alright then so second question… Do you know who ordered you all to kill me and the monster over there?”  
The boy shook his head quickly. “N-No. No Sir. C-Crevan just s-said that if we did it w-we would get a lot of m-money.”

“You tied killing us for MONEY?!?!?!?!?” the blond beast yelled from the couch standing with a growl and his hands clenched tightly into fists. 

“Shizu-chan! I’m handling this.” Izaya snapped at Shizuo glaring at the other. “Sit back down.” The blond glared back at him for a long while before letting out a huff of air and sitting back onto the couch leg bouncing with the unused energy. Izaya rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly before looking at the boy who was even more fearful shaking as he looked from Izaya to Shizuo and back again. “Crevan hmm? Is this your Crevan?” Izaya said pulling out his phone to show the other the picture of the man he had been following a few days before. 

“Y-Yes sir! That’s him!” The boy nodded quickly looking up from the photo. “H-he leads our little group...” he said and looked down shaking hard. “P-please don’t kill me…. Please sir.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed slightly watching the boy begin to beg for his life. He took a deep breath and looked over at Shizuo. He knew the monster would never condone killing a kid but… he had a plan and that meant that the kid had to think the beast would. “We’ll discuss that in a minute kid but first I have one for question before I go calm… or release the monster depending on how truthful I believe your answer to be… Why? Not only why this Crevan told you to kill us but why you agreed to do it.”

The boy gulped looking to Shizuo again in fear before looking at Izaya. “I-I agreed because I need the money to help m-my mother. S-she’s sick… and we need that money to get her better…” the boy said quickly and earnestly telling Izaya that it most defiantly was not a lie thought up beforehand. “A-And… I don’t know why he told us to kill you. Honest Sir… J-Just that he did and told us what we n-needed to do…” the boy continued looking at Izaya.

Izaya nodded softly and gave a soft hum as he thought it over quickly before standing. “Don’t move. Move and I’ll let him do what he wants.” He warned giving the boy a hard look before going over to Shizuo. 

“Don’t tell me you are thinking of letting that kid go.” Shizuo growled out looking up at Izaya as he stood in front of him seeing a certain glint in the others eyes that told him that was exactly what Izaya was thinking of doing. 

“I’m thinking of doing, we are doing it.”

“The HELL we are! He tried killing me! He tried killing YOU!” Shizuo growled starting to stand only stopping when Izaya put his hand on the blond’s shoulder. Mocha eyes looked up at Red, anger and confusion clear in them as he looked at Izaya. 

“Listen here you stupid protozoan. We can use him.” Izaya said in a hushed whisper so the boy couldn’t hear him. Shizuo’s reaction helped with his plan as he listened to the small fearful huffs from across the room the boy was making. The raven smirked looking down at Shizuo. “He’s motivated by money… I have money. We can use him.”

Shizuo looked up at the other finally getting what the other was saying and why he had stopped him. “Heh, sneaky Flea. Alright fine we do this your way. Let’s use him. But I get to have a go at this Crevan guy later.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here I'll be honest this chapter I wrote like two or three times because I couldn't exactly be happy with it. Plus I'm still debating on where or not I want something to happen. So the best course of action was decided that if you so wish to you could tell me what you think could have happened to Shizuo when he was ambushed. Simply sticking with a beating that would have resulted in his death had Izaya not found him will be the default if I do not get any response as to what you would like to read. Either way I am curious to your thoughts!
> 
> Again this is pretty much unedited so if there are any mistakes please point them out! 
> 
> Love you all and hopefully it wont be too long before I get the next chapter up!

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is basically unedited so if you see any mistakes please point them out! Thank you!


End file.
